


Of Second Chances

by KizaKurosaki15



Series: TerraVan Series [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Eye Trauma, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Vanitas, M/M, Other, Sunsets, Sweet, implied crushes, meteor showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KizaKurosaki15/pseuds/KizaKurosaki15
Summary: Everyone deserves second chances, or so Vanitas had heard. He just never expected those words to be said to him.





	Of Second Chances

Xehanort's plan had gone nowhere near as well as he had expected or claimed he knew it would go. None of it had worked out how it was apparently supposed to anyway. That much was clear. With his defeat and that of the other vessels of darkness, the worlds still needed time to recover, heartless still roamed around. The jobs of Keyblade warriors and Masters alike was never done. Despite everything, Vanitas had been the only one from the other side who had, for some strange odd reason, survived. He wasn't sure why he was left alive, or why they brought him back to where they all celebrated their victory.

He also wasn't sure if fading away would have been a better fate for him rather then his current situation, where he sat on the windowsill of the room he was given to spend his recovery in. He watched silently, almost tirdly even at the group of Guardians in the front of the Citadel lawn, training, chatting or simply relaxing in the warm rays of the sun. It had been only three days since the main battle and this was the first time since then that they've all been together in one place, able to take a breather by the looks of it. He had only contact with the Keyblade Masters of the group, and the interactions with them where usually cold, tense. He didn't speak to them, and they spoke as formally with him as possible. Which he didn't care about, it made it easier to maintain the dislike for them even more so. However, there had been once or twice he had interactions with Sora and one interaction with Terra on his second day here.

It was during those encounters where Vanitas found himself finding it hard to be angry or feel hatred with them specifically. But after those encounters he didn't see them again. He assumed it was because access to his room was granted only to the Keyblade Masters and he supposed it was just in case he decided to attack them. Not like he could, his heart was already damaged, his body far too wounded and weak now to even put up a fight. Though he was tired, dark bags under this eye, the other wrapped up in bandages, it was still easy to tell. they didn't trust him completely and still believed him as a threat to their well being. Someone strong. He didn't feel like it anymore, and he was sure he didn't look like it anymore either.

All in all, Vanitas at this point he was a shell of who he used to be. Yes, he was still angry, bitter about everything. But he felt no need to show it anymore. Being cold, and indifferent to their 'kindness' was his best way of maintaining his distance from them. Though, considering his first interactions with Terra and Sora as someone who wasn't an enemy left him feeling odd, it wasn't unpleasant. But it was still a new feeling he was not familiar with, and he couldn't be sure if to trust it or not. So he spent his days in his room, which he wasn't allowed to leave. By night, long, long after dinner he found himself still sitting on the windowsill, starting up at the star filled sky. Him not noticing someone entering his room was a sign that he wasn't all there yet.

"Vanitas?" The voice called, softly, gently as not to startle the black haired male. Said black haired male blinked slowly and turned to look at the door, he was shocked to see Terra standing there as he partly closed the door. "Hey, come with me. I wanna show you something." He whispered, clearly it was late enough that warranted soft tones, and clearly what Terra was doing was against what rules the Keyblade Masters had set in place. But, he didn't question it, he slowly and carefully climbed down from his spot, barefoot and all as he walked over to the much bigger male who was holding his hand out to him. "This will be our little secret," he said with a small smile, Vanitas tilted his head but nodded, allowing the bigger man to take his bandaged hand into his own and he started to lead the smaller of the two out of the room and through the darkened corridors of the Citadel.

Soon enough, Vanitas found himself being walked carefully one of the staircases that lead to the higher parts of the Citadel. Seeing as he wasn't allowed out of his room, he had no idea where specifically this staircase lead. His question was answered quickly when Terra pushed the door open which lead them out to the roof of the building. He had to wonder why the brunette had brought him up here, but that question soon found itself answered when he saw a small couch with pillows and blankets around it. Clearly this was a spot people hanged out at. Vanitas found himself being walked over to the couch and helped down to rest comfortably on it. Terra soon sitting on the ground next to his feet.

"Look up." Terra had said, At first, Vanitas wanted to ask him why, but instead chose to listen.

And what he saw, was a much better view then what he had from his bedroom window. The night sky filled to the brim with shining stars, a few twinkling here and there, it was like a endless sea of flickering lights. He stared in awe when one shot across the sky, followed by two more and eventually many others followed. He had never been one to be captivated by such things like meteorshowers and setting suns. But, now that he found time to do basically nothing, he found himself appreciating the beauty and peace they brought with them. He wasn't entirely sure how long he and Terra sat there in silence, watching the starts shoot across the sky. But Vanitas, despite everything found himself asking and speaking to Terra for the first time since after the battle.

"Why did you bring me here?" He found himself asking, his own voice sounding so foreign to even himself. He looked down at the bigger man who hummed, but didn't remove his gaze from the meteor shower going on above them. For a moment, the raven believed that Terra wasn't going to answer him, and he was fully prepared to accept that.

"Because, everyone deserves a second chance, that includes you, Vanitas." The method and tone it was said in, had Vanitas shocked. And when the brunette finally looked at him, he gave the golden eyed male a smile. "I know right now your suspicious, and might not believe me. But you do deserve a second chance. I want to help you heal, but only if you let me...so, will you, Vanitas?" He asked, holding his hand out to the raven who seemed to be at a loss for words.

Which for anyone who knew Vanitas would be a shock. It was difficult to render the male speechless. He wasn't easy to shock or startle, much less scare. But the sincerity in his tone left him utterly taken aback. For a moment, Terra didn't think Vanitas would take his hand, but he was pleasantly surprised when he watched the smaller male place his hand into his own, carefully and slowly, but still did it nonetheless. Terra found himself smiling like a fool, but Vanitas also had a small smile on his face.

And for the first I'm since being brought here, Vanitas didn't look so haunted or empty. And Terra could happily say he had high hopes and knew Vanitas would be alright.


End file.
